parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do De Snowman (Disney Character style)
Cast * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) * Rubber Duckie - Bruni (Frozen II) * Telly Monster - Scrooge McDuck * Oscar the Grouch - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Count von Count - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Elmo (silent) - Mickey Mouse * Biff - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * Guy Smiley - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Gladys the Cow - Maggie (Home on the Range) * Hoots the Owl - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) Gallery Elsa WDW (crop).jpg|Elsa as Ernie Scrooge Character central.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Telly Larx 1.jpg|Larxene as Oscar the Grouch Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Kermit the Frog Tigger live.jpg|Tigger as the Count New Mickey articulated welcome.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elmo Phineas_in_Park_Form.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Biff Nick Wilde DisneylandParis.jpg|Nick Wilde as Guy Smiley moo-moo-doc-mcstuffins-94.5.jpg|Moo-Moo as Gladys the Cow Louis_MRFF.png|Louis as Hoots the Owl Anna-Disney-World -MK (crop).jpg|Anna as Bert Lyrics Elsa: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your snowman in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, salamander Come on everybody try (Do de snowman!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah do de salamander!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de salamander!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de salamander!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de salamander!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de salamander!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de salamander!) Yeah you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de salamander!) All: And do de salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, salamander, Scrooge McDuck: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de salamander!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de salamander!) Don Karnage: Hey all you pirates sing (Now do de salamander!) Yeah make the bathtub ring (Do de snowman!) Homer: Everybody knows (How to do de salamander!) Scrub your fingers and your toes (Do de salamander!) Tigger: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de salamander!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, salamander Phineas: All around the woild (Dey do de salamander!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de salamander!) Nick: Watch 'em splishin' and splashin' (Do de salamander!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de salamander!) Moo-Moo: Take at least one bath a day (Do de salamander!) And you'll moooove those germs away (Do de salamander!) Louis: Come and be a bathtime bopper! (Do de salamander!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de salamander!) All: Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, salamander Elsa: One more time! (Meanwhile, Anna knocks on the door and hears Elsa and her friends singing as she can't get into the bathroom) All: And do de salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, sala-salamander, Salamander, salamander Elsa: Where did everybody go? (laughing) Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Songs